Reincarnation of Lelouch
by Uruhida
Summary: Newly born in moder japan Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally, Suzaku is rich family's kid unlike Lelouch is regular family. These three end up together because of travelling serial killer, by dreams recovering their memories from past life and through daily normal life. Yaoi contained rating from 13 to 18 so I put 18 just in case!
1. Meeting again

**Reincarnation of Lelouch **

Hello, this is first of Fan fiction of Code geass and I started with Suzaku (seme) and Lelouch (uke). I like straight pairs but I still like more yaoi, since it's same to me as having my favorite character all to myself. This was plans for new comic to start, but time to it is quite limit since I had many things happening on side so I wrote script ready to wait!

Story: Tragedy/romance that happens 100-200 years after Lelouch's death and world peace had taken few steps forward.

PG rate: 15(18)

TIPS: Hater still wondered around among people but it isn't as bold and insight as it was before but what it was towards had changed. Lelouch Lamperouge is his real name in this and Suzaku Kururugi is rich family setting behind.

**Strange boy and blind girl**

My name is Suzaku same as Knight of Zero right hand of the worst dictator ever; I'm only ten years old yet father didn't hold back in training at dojo. Also everyone in my family were having high expectation of me, was it because of name or was the name given as push to go to the right directly. Teasing about that name happened; our family got mainly pulled it to smallest mount but still I couldn't make any friends because of it.

I was doing normal choirs whole day until my father sent me to buy groceries and I ran into bloody stained kid caring girl who was covered in blood. Kid was out of breath, I was about to ask what has happened when he yelled out: "Please help my sister, her wounds are serious she might die at this rate" I had slide girl of his shoulders and said: "My family's house is nearby doctor isn't too far from there too" he looked mad over taking sister of his back but he only spouted and said: "You have to save her, she is only one I have" quietly with sad voice. I was little jealous he had someone to protect yet I didn't, so I answered: "Don't worry, our family's doctors are talented" his expression changed in between disbelieved face and impressed.

He didn't spoke anything while his sister was begin treated, this kid was same aged as I was and looked like spitting image of that dictator. Eventually I had to ask him: "Could you tell me your name? My name is Suzaku Kururugi" he twitched as he heard it but seemed like he wasn't going answer to me so I just sat down next to him. That was when he spoke out words I didn't believe: "So you're same as me" he paused for a while and looked furious though he avoid eye contact I could tell.

"What is same in us, I think we're completely different" he sighed and looked bored: "Are you idiot? You're named as Suzaku and I'm named after that dictator as if people wants react of the past naming innocent kids as those two" I was a bit shocked but I had to correct him so said: "not that part, I only thought you have something to protect when I'm not that clear what I suppose to protect" he looked arrogant way but after long silence he laughed. "Maybe we're different as you said" he stopped laughing and got dead serious as he continued: "Well, I don't need anyone else then Nunnally" in his words sounded full of loneliness. "Don't say that! It's weird that people judge us by our names, when we decide our own fate and actions not them" he spouted and said: "Of course" I smiled and continued chatting with him. He was like me named by someone in history Lelouch Lamperouge though in history one's real name was different also his sister Nunnally.

We heard that Nunnally had to move in wheelchair and lost temporally eye sight. I was worried if he thought it as fate or curse of their name, but apparently he didn't also he knew I thought that and said: "It's only temporally not like she wouldn't regain her eye sight or able to walk" I was about to ask what happened but my grandfather made before me. "I don't know, I suspect serial killer or someone intently massacred our parents and also intended to Nunnally and me, when I came home no one was there; since Nunnally was in froze from shock they might thought she had died or will die in wounds" it was oddly long speech without any pause that came from him, he must been pondering about it whole time. I listened as my family interrogation him, I stopped them eventually and said: "Enough! He isn't suspect so no more need to ask such rude question; don't you have any sympathy in you?!" they agreed and left us be returned to work.

Grandfather stayed behind and said: "If you two don't have any place to go why not two of you stay in our guestroom?" I looked at Lelouch as hoping him to answer yes to it. Lelouch looked at Nunnally and said: "To Nunnally is better that if her condition gets worse there's someone would look at her" he said as if he was surrendering. "Then we can spend lot more time together" I said to him and also I looked to Nunnally and said: "I can get to know Nunnally too" she smiled and placed her hand on my hand. Lelouch followed her but eventually he put his hand on top of her head and said: "Please take care of us" I looked to grandfather who nodded to me. We welcomed Lamperouge survivors in our family, their parent's killer was never founded and Nunnally never remembered what happened in that day. Years past by fast and we got in to high school, Nunnally learned blind writing and other stuff she needed to live with her blindness.

They came in same school as I and school started to ease up even for me having friends in school made things better in there. However ever since I saw him I started remember stuff that seems more like a dream then reality, so I ignored them all as they came up. Lelouch was surely was quite popular even though people feared him, it might be because he was smart and even questioned Lelouch VI Britannia's history. More I followed him he was spitting image of that dictator, when he turned to look at me I remember his sentence from the dream: "I only want tomorrow" I had frozen. It sounded familiar from somewhere in my memories though it couldn't be since I remember it from those dream like world.

"I'm saying that most of them are based in assumptions so stating them as a fact is easy afterwards like this since there's no proof it isn't true anymore" he said and sat down whole class stared him stunned even I was stunned. He clearly didn't like that some of things were stated as fact and I didn't much like it either; the feeling that came from it. After class we were invited to student's council where were three other kids stared seriously at us. "You two are only one's that aren't in club, how about you two join student's council?" I was surprised but Lelouch said boldly to them: "What's the catch?" from those words I first time thought it might be some sort of nuisance to us. "Our captain noticed that you two been treated cold shoulder sort of teasing among students and in our club you wouldn't be ignored anymore" I was stunned and asked if they were serious, when Lelouch said before they could answer: "If that's really is your reason then we'll take on your offer" Lelouch grabbed me on my sleeve and dragged me out while he continued: "Then we'll be going now" they told us to be tomorrow come after school to student's council.

He stopped dragging me with him once we were far from them and he started to walk toward to back at our home. "Why you were against for going in student's council?" his expression was odd but he looked at me as he answered: "There's possibility that they'll try separate us to torment us more, however doesn't mean we shouldn't take their offer" I thought he might be afraid that he lose me from his side. Six years we been helping each other, I was more talent in any athletics then Lelouch and he was great in chess and all sort of knowledge needed. I was deep in thoughts when he had leaned close to my face and suddenly spoke out and starlet me "What's wrong Suzaku? Did something happen?" I quickly answered to him: "It's nothing!" I got calmed and continued: "Lately I been remembering weird dream that is oddly realistic" he looked stunned to hear it. "Me too" I was stunned as I heard him said that he continued: "Sometimes I see in dreams that are too nightmare to bear" I could expect that because I had once woken up in his screams.

I cut in here sorry sortly will appear next one as I write it down ^_^ it quite short but same topic ends here so middle head line needs to be change :P


	2. Student council's reunite

**Club meeting at council **

We went straight home to Nunnally on way he told about his dreams after he told them asked me to not to tell them to Nunnally. I couldn't believe what I heard he said: "In dreams I saw as you got shot down soldier only because you couldn't kill me, I felt so much of anger inside me and told them to kill themselves and they did but the feeling didn't fade instead grew stronger day by day next thing I noticed that I was killed by you" it must been bothering him a lot since normally you won't tell such a messed up dreams. Lelouch was type that never told unless it was something serious or absolute necessary so in first place he wouldn't say it. In these past six years as we became friends and first time while listening his worries I felt odd, feeling that I was begin pulled towards him I couldn't comprehend what that feeling was.

Next day at school kind of started like we were normal students, though we been in this school only for few weeks. At end of day Lelouch came to my desk and said: "We'll see now if they were serious" he went to door and waited as I got picked my stuff's. Until to opening of the doors of the students council Lelouch was quiet which made me anxious, I wanted that their invitation was sincere. Moment we walked in from the doors we were stunned, decorated council room, huge blanket that in was written: "Welcome to Student council club" and they were clapping with wide smile. I couldn't believe my eyes, leader of the student council was principal's daughter super high class lady look alike that felt somewhere again nostalgic. "Come in now! We have cookies, snacks and all sort of refreshments ready for you" she said and dragged me to further in; Lelouch was also begin leaded further inside. Suddenly Lelouch said: "I would rather take some tea" mood was little lift by it or it might be my misunderstood from right the start.

"I been wondering, you two been friends from the very start of school, have you known each other before that?" Club's only guy senior asked from me and I was froze a bit but answered: "We live together? Since Lelouch's parents were mur-" I was going to say it but I looked at Lelouch and were about to back out. "My parents were murdered by that serial killer and little sister were seriously injured since we didn't have place to go Kururugi family took us in right?" he said it like it wasn't big of deal, which made me wonder if he wanted to say that he was fine already. "I'm sorry I didn't know-! Hey we haven't been introduced I'm Rivalz, High lady over there is Milly, coral colored hair nice figure is Shirley, Silence girl with short cut is Nina and Red head strong girl is Kallen" he said to me and Lelouch, his change of the topic was quite lousy but it saved us from awkward silence. I was happy as I said: "Nice to meet you all, I'm Kururugi Suzaku and he is Lelouch Lamperouge" they all laughed and Lelouch mumbled word idiot under his breath but then he quickly said: "He is such an air head, but it's nice to meet you all" they all smiled back to Lelouch as he had finished his sentence.

Club was relaxing as the first excitement had passed away and I could relax too, when Lelouch had seemed relax ever since he got some tea. Milly walked straight to me as she sit next to me she said: "Normally we take only two from the same class" I almost choked on my cookie so I quickly washed it down with tea but she continued: "It's nothing personal so don't be alarmed, our school has police to stop bullying at school and I'm fighting against bullying too so if something happens I want you to tell us about it" I blinked and asked: "Why you didn't you announced it? Instead secretly say it to me and not to Lelouch?" she didn't seem to notice that, later she told that to her seemed that Lelouch wasn't type that tells if he was begin bullied. "Listen all club members! Our first firm goal is stop the bullying at school, that's why we gave a crap about normal police rules of no more than two from the same class! However I can't be anywhere neither any of you so we need an oath that if you see among the group or outside of it bullying you report to me, also as long as you're the member my orders are your law" other than last part she said in inspiring way while last sentence sounded like odd so I look to Lelouch and he said: "Brace yourself Suzaku" which made me even more confused. Lelouch looked happy, so I smiled to him though after noticing it he turned away and said: "T-time is sure running we need to hurry back Nunnally must be worried about us" that was first time he behaved oddly.

We explained why we needed to leave and Milly said: "Why don't you next time bring Nunnally here? I'm sure that she could be happy to meet more people" Lelouch said he would ask from herself if she wanted that he wouldn't promise to bring her. Milly nodded pleased and said to me: "Suzaku make sure he asks! That's an order" Lelouch sighed and I was confused but I said: "I'm going to make sure he asks because I think it might be good for Nunnally" Lelouch smirked and said: "I think same way but since it might be too scary for her I make no promise to bring her here" others farewell us such happy way. Suddenly Lelouch asked: "I might have misjudged them, what you think Suzaku?" but I wondered for the moment before saying: "It's not bad habit to be cautious I couldn't even think of such a possibility I think they are worth to give a chance" I knew his hunch was reliable he kept us out from getting into too deep of troubles. As we reached to home Nunnally was at living room listening TV and said: "Welcome back! You two come awful late is something happened to you?" she looked worried. "We got in a club at school and lost track of time, they were all nice people would you want to come with us?" Nunnally looked happy and said: "I can go there too!?" since she was a blind and had trauma from parent's death she was studying mostly at home and went school only when she felt like she could.

News broadcast started and the very first one was about that serial killer, who was this time in Europe causing more deaths. New information about this killer was that he was seen to use geass like Lelouch vi Britannia we all were shocked. "Someone has the power to order anyone around? Same hell is going to burst again?" I was shocked by my own words and Lelouch took one glance at me before saying: "I doubt history is going to repeat itself but it'll be pain in any one ass to catch that killer" that moment I thought for a moment: "I've been with Lelouch 24 hours in day possibility of him begin this killer is impossible" I was shocked for even a moment suspecting him to be killer. Ashford Academy was really old school and even told that Lelouch vi Britannia went there when he was in our age, just because those two shared same name doesn't mean they were the same person. Lelouch suddenly said: "But they have a nerve show this month old news as new headline in TV? It could mean only that this serial killer is back in japan to terror this country more" I realized that he was following news in TV and net constantly could it be that he was hunting this guy. "Lelouch it's too dangerous to go after this guy-" I said until he spouted of frustrated and said: "Then should let this guy nicely kill Nunnally and me? Did you forget we were accidently left alive? Don't tell me to not go after him,.." I knew he wanted to continue that but Nunnally was hugging him with her almighty. "It's not big brother's fault" she repeated while squeezing tightly him I forgot the fact that he blamed himself to not been able to protect Nunnally.

"I'm saying not to go alone do anything, if you have to go I'm going too" he stared long at me but suddenly smiled and nod before said: "It's hard to make you stay out of it so I guess I'll have to allow that" I patted on his shoulder and said: "It's because I've feeling if I'd let you do this alone you would leave Nunnally alone in this world" he looked like he'd cry but he looked away as he said nothing. It was his way to say that if his calculations wouldn't go well that might happen, so I decided that there was no need for talk about it any longer. "About that club Nunnally! I think you'll love it" she looked happy and conversation had regained its correct direction so we talk about it until we got to sleep. During night I woke few times up because of feeling that Lelouch might sneak out without telling me so I had to go for quick peek in his room to make sure of it and returned to sleep. "Of course I have to confirm it's him" I thought as I snuck in his room and looked at him as he was fast sleep. His sudden movements made me starlet and hope he didn't woke up, it turned out to be another bad dream I was about to leave when I heard. "I'm sorry, Suzaku" as I looked at him tear drop fell down his cheek and felt absolute necessary to go to him and whisper "Don't cry Lelouch" hoping his dream would ease from there.

My mistake had a prize he grabbed me in his sleep and said: "Don't say that, I don't want your pity" position where I was would be bad if he didn't know he was a sleepwalker. I would look like pervert, yet he looked so beautiful in a moment of weakness I leaned closer to reach out for a kiss. However I couldn't do it and this guy suddenly squeezed me against him and said: "Suzaku" with sexy voice made things awkward. I had to struggle out of his hold and leave there; it was miracle that he didn't woke up but weird was that I would had wanted to stay by his side if I didn't have that reaction. I didn't notice I liked Lelouch this much that I wanted him to be more than a friend to me; which I could never tell to him since it might jeopardize our friendship. "I'm such an idiot I should had kissed him that way I might got over this" I thought as I reached my room and I went to straight bed.

Change of the story teller; to Lelouch

At morning I had forgot already dream I saw minute ago I head for breakfast Nunnally was there with Suzaku. "Nice morning today big brother" Nunnally was excited to come to school's student's council, when Suzaku act weird he jolted every time I looked to him. I knew he was hiding something that he didn't face up with me, so it might be something like that but I thought I'll eventually find out so I leave it be. "Did you sleep well big brother?" Nunnally asked I drank some tea before I said: "I forgot what I dreamt about but I slept well" as I said it Suzaku stood up and said: "I go ahead to school" he left quite fast. "Did you two fought big brother?" she asked, I couldn't tell why he act that way so said to her: "No, we didn't. Don't worry I ask him about it later" I helped Nunnally to school where she was able to go on her own.

I had remembered my past life since I was five, ever since I tried to avoid anything that resembled from my past life. I was able to do that only until I met Suzaku, he made me realize that I realized I wasn't fighting against old me I was running away from it. He was actually fighting against it unlike me, sight of it made me want to overcome the fear of begin mistook as Lelouch vi Britannia and instead make it so they'd never think me as him. Since Suzaku became inspiration to change myself; hearing from the news of someone having my geass made it feel like I was meant to bring this guy down. At school Suzaku's behaving had recovered to normal so I asked about it in lunch break and he said: "I just saw strange dream that's all" I heard some time ago that he dreamt about his past life. It made me wonder more so I asked: "Do you saw dream about Euphemia?" He looked a bit confused I sighed from relief that he didn't recover that part of memory of past life. "No, it's not important" I said and look towards council room he suddenly said: "Are you thinking I'd be reincarnation of the Zero knight?" I couldn't say anything since I was reincarnation. Kallen suddenly appeared and said: "Hey Council's president said that today prepare your asses we are starting gathering founding's to club" she seemed really despising me at most for some reason. "Got it Kallen we'll come as soon as we can" she nodded and left Suzaku were trying to return topic but I said: "Looks like lunch time has ended" and I headed back to classroom.

Clubroom was turned into café house where students came to visit for the have café and other sort of drinks as we came there the service style was changed. Milly had outfits to us and send us change, her plan was use all of member as host and hostess to serve customers tea or other refreshments. "What Milly is planning putting us dress up like this?" Suzaku came to ask from me and I answered him: "Of course, we'll be host. Think it as if you were dating the customer" he look was priceless patted his shoulder and said: "I told you to 'Brace yourself' Suzaku" and I walked to Milly. "Hey! Lelouch you can be seriously be that easy going! From the all of people, you?" Suzaku said as he catches up with me, I smirked and said: "I figured something like this might happen from Milly's that speech, I been preparing from there on" he was stunned. I understood he was shocked since only I remembered what kind of girl Milly was I like, when to him she was someone he barely knew. I was quite popular to be called as the host, I saw Suzaku staring at me as I chatted to customers in character of my costume I was putted to dress up; which was ladies' man Pirate from some movie called Pirates of Caribbean. I wasn't familiar about this fellow Jack nor movie, Suzaku's outfit was Prince from history book and Rivalz was anime character.

As club ended we all had tea even Nunnally were drinking tea with us, Milly had gathered us to announced whatever if our founding gathering was success or not. "Okay I have to say we'll have to few times more do this, but that's not because it didn't bring enough founding's but because y'all were big hit, specially you Lelouch" she gave thumb up and continued: "You're natural talent for this" I sighed and rest my head in edge of the chair. "Who wouldn't be? No one could tell if it was me under such of thick make-up" I looked to Shirley who had told the characters personalities and normal behavior, she blushed but she said: "You were only one who actually have act like the character you been putted into" I smirk and said: "That's because you told me to" Suzaku suddenly stood up. "Lelouch I have something to ask from you" he grabbed quite tight from arm as he dragged me out, I was struggling to keep balance as he dragged me. "Enough Suzaku, that hurts!" I yelled and shoved his hand off I turned to him but he cut my escape routes "I thought we promised never think of each other as in history had wrote in, that we are the ones that judge our own destiny" as I thought him to say. "Yeah, but we didn't talked about begin reincarnation. Did we Suzaku?" I said to him he was a little confused and I continued: "Begin reincarnation I mean, that you and I might have been that person but it shouldn't mean we are that person since this is different life and even if we were we should treated as second chance to change right?" he looked like he calmed down.

"Do you believe in those dreams?" he said little disbelieved as if he couldn't believe I said such thing so said: "I feel that way they would make some sense since I remembered you before even meeting you in person" he slammed fist to wall and swear. I felt awkward since I was still surrounding by Suzaku as gathered himself; he had weird look in his eyes as he asked: "Then would I do this in your memory of Suzaku?" his action was something I couldn't member even possible at last life.

Back to Suzaku; sorry

I kissed him but I was afraid to look his expression so I kept eyes closed and as we cut off I looked away and said: "I doubt Knight of the Zero would have done this" he walked opposite direction from me and said: "You're right, though I doubt he would cry as I died either but I couldn't confirm whatever he did or not as he slashed blade through my heart" I was shocked if he remembered that it might had been reason to his bad attitude towards me as we first met. "Why you became my friend in this life? I was one who killed you right?" Lelouch turned to look at me and said: "Why I would blame you about past life? Beside Lelouch vi Britannia's death was part of his plan, since if he planned too long time plan he would have been gone either crazy or geass out of control, Euphemia was one example of his geass gone out of control" he said it and left from there. From that I remembered blurry of holding pink haired woman's hand at death bed, she had only one moment tried to point gun at me which she didn't have any more but regained herself.

Lelouch had returned to others and I had rushed to door. "Hey! Lelouch I haven't finished yet and-" I yelled to him but he only sighed and said: "Whatever you want say it can wait for other time right? Think better what you spill out will you, your actions might be misleading sometimes" did he meant that kiss what other it would have meant that having feelings to him? I thought but I couldn't understand what he meant. "Didn't he figure out my feelings by that kiss?" I thought however it was clear that I wasn't still getting over it by merely kiss, I had to confess to him watching his flirting with girls did made me feel uneasy.

My normal stories contains one OC = Own Character that resembles myself but in this story OC was meantion in unexpected form while you wonder who it was you can wait next chapter to come out, but next might take longer to come out once in week pace these chapter will start to show up.


	3. Memories of no one

**Memories of No one**

In week I didn't get chance to talk to Lelouch privately always something interrupted me and Nunnally noticed it too. She asked about it and I answered: "It's just he had misunderstood one thing and I want to correct it but I haven't been able to" she looked confused and asked: "Is it important?" I answered: "Yes" quickly to her she smiled and said: "Since it isn't anything that made big brother upset, there shouldn't be any rush to it right? Then wait until you get chance to correct it, hurrying things not always lead in anything good" I smiled and thank her for her advice. She was right it would be better think good timing to say it then rush to confession; this day was busy day even for me as host so concentrating would be good. Lelouch act had improved and fan girls kept requesting him, Shirley in mermaid outfit was popular too. Others outfits were; Milly was dressed priestess of shrine, Kallen had sailor outfit, Nina was dressed as nurse and Nunnally was in princess dress. This café seemed some sort of maniac fan service place, but thanks to this activity I noticed that not all were really thinking us as those same named in history.

In Last day of the keeping the café I told it to Milly and she smiled as she said: "They are same as we were; we didn't know how to approach you two" I didn't come to think of that. I doubt Lelouch thought about it either so I talked to him; "I thought that might be case" but he didn't say anything else at moment. He couldn't since girls kept asking for him as host, I was starting feel fine until one gave him envelope with heart shaped sticker. Nina this time sighed and said to envious voice: "Lelouch received a love letter again? He sure is popular I wish I could get one when he has got over 20 by now" her voice time to time went so quiet I didn't catch what she said. Club activities were about to end when I asked from Milly, where Lelouch had left since I haven't seen sight of him for some time ago. "Lelouch? I saw someone to enter this shop, Lelouch seem to know her and he asked for rest of day off" I was a bit confused; Lelouch didn't much knew someone other than past these visiting students. I run off to the council said Milly to say Nunnally that I'd come with Lelouch to get her, so I went looking for Lelouch. He wasn't far as I took look of around I saw him at roof of school talking to green hair girl, so I hurried to him.

"Hold on Lelouch!" I yelled as I got there, they both were starlet so I continued: "You're not planning something, right?" somehow as I saw her I didn't think of anything else than he might have been asking if she knew something about that serial killer. "Suzaku" he said a bit worried tone, girl looked at him and said: "Well that's all I can say so good luck, Lelouch" she then looked at me, smirked as she walked right past me. Lelouch sighed hard and glared at me as he said: "I hope you are happy now, I almost manage to ask about serial killer before you show up" she did know the killer of Lelouch parents and apparently I have come in bad timing. It really made me feel bad but he pats my shoulder and said: "Well I did manage ask more closely about his geass so it's okay, let's go home now Suzaku" I knew I had to say something but instead of something I wanted all along say I said: "She is C. C. Right?" his expression told more than words. "Yeah, she is. Where did you know that?" his question was good where indeed I knew it was her name as I struggled in answering he sighed and told me to forget it.

"I am I an idiot?" I thought on away back to get Nunnally, so I sighed and said: "Lelouch, there's something I want to say to you, but I guess it can wait until after we catch this guy" he blinked. "It's unrelated to serial Killer? That reminds me you been-" his sentence was cut by Nunnally when she came to sulk about leaving her behind. To me it seems so that Lelouch knew I been trying to say something to him, it's not like him to forget so it meant he waited until I could? It sounded a bit odd to me I was going to straight way ask him even though Nunnally was there until she said: "Milly said if you don't want your letters be burned you better come take them with you" for some reason he dashed off to clubroom. Nunnally chuckled to him as he seems in hurry to pick them up from club, this scene made me want to forget about telling it to him and concentrate in recover from my crush.

Lelouch never answered as Nunnally had asked if there was any important letter among them, instead he changed topic quick and painlessly. At home Nunnally suddenly asked me as Lelouch left to make some tea: "Did you correct misunderstanding with big brother?" I told her that I didn't tell him it I didn't bare to tell her that I have given in. "Oh, but if you don't confess soon he might be stolen by someone else" I got starlet as she said that and asked trying to dodge it: "Confess what? Are you perhaps misunderstood something?" she looked puzzled and answered: "Well since I asked opinion from other club members, so I really don't know but Suzaku seem like hiding something and that might have been it. But I guess it isn't?" I made it to her clear that it wasn't like that, though it was a lie. Lelouch had returned and we all talked about things and laughed until it was time for go to sleep.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard knocking at door. "Suzaku" Lelouch had said quietly and I went quickly to open door for him, he came in and sat down on bed so I took chair from my desk. "What is it Lelouch?" I asked from him, he was looking at me which changed into awkward gaze. "Well since you have been trying to say something to me, I thought this would be best timing for ask it" I couldn't possibly say it in this sort of situation so I said: "It really doesn't matter that much" since he wouldn't stop asking I said instead: "I've been thinking of that reincarnation possibility and figured that this might be it" he looked a long time at me asked a bit with wavering voice: "Are you upset remembering Euphemia's case?" I shook my head. He sighed and said: "I thought you loved her just like me" and I got pissed off; "I loved her, but I've already found someone else I love even more" he was a bit confused and tried to ask who it was. Until he quit I was nervous if he even would try guessing himself; "Okay I give up, but that means I can date Euphemia right?" I froze in my spot and asked why he wants to do that. "I got love letter from her, I thought once your memories return you might get upset if I dated her I wasn't going to answer it but-" I had cut his sentence there and I asked again: "Why you would date her, because you used to like her? She might not be like that anymore" he was little quiet so I continued: "Is it really your feeling or Lelouch vi Britannia's feeling?" he didn't much had chance to answer that when I kept going: "You would go for her because you loved her in past life, you're not thinking your current life or the fact that I love you" it accidently slipped out. Silence became unbearable so I said: "I said it so say something" he sighs as soon as he spoke out I was prepared in turn out: "May I say I think about it?" I was dazzled so I nod but he wasn't finished yet; "you were right, I didn't thought about my current life, however I'm too confused to answer you right away" I smiled to him as I said: "Well it was my fault to drop it all on you at once" he seemed to puzzle about something as he went back to his room.

I couldn't sleep since Lelouch's words think about it had cause of feeling having butterflies in stomach, thinking he might answer to my feelings made it bearable. I forgot the fact that I did lied on remembering Euphemia to Lelouch, at morning as I walked to school with Lelouch and Nunnally I saw girl with stunningly bright light pink hair that was long enough to seem like reach to knees. "You like admire her in distance?" Lelouch had said which got me starlet and stumble with my legs. "It's not that!" I yelled to him without considering if others heard me he glared at me as he said: "More, huh?" to himself and continued walking past me so I remembered Euphemia all of suddenly. I had so far always denied them as that they were only dreams but now I remembered her too clearly to deny anything. "I was the Zero knight in last reincarnated life? Or had I reborn?" I thought but I decided to not think about it, because no matter how much I try I can't put it in away that made sense to me.

"Lelouch is enough for me" I thought a loud accidently, I got starlet that someone heard it and said: "You like Lelouch too? Then we are rivals" it was Euphemia. I smirked and said quietly and carefully: "You heard that?" she nodded and my jaw dropped. She chuckled for it and said: "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" she offered her hand for handshake as she said: "I'm Euphemia, what's your name?" as I shake her hand I said: "I'm Kururugi Suzaku" she seemed to be curious about me. "So you're named after historic person too" she said without any change of tone in her voice, I didn't say anything "That was too obvious to say right? Lelouch lectured for it when I first met him" she chuckled. "Shame Student's council's café is ended already" I looked her and said: "Yeah serving tables is honestly tiring, I didn't notice you came in there too" she blushed as she tried to make me buy that she was there because her friends dragged her with them. Talking to her seemed somehow natural that I didn't feel meeting her first time, as I thought it more closely I tried to chase away thought of begin reincarnated.

In a classroom at break time Lelouch ask from me: "What you talked about with Euphemia?" I was a bit spacing out but as I realized it: "Are you curious about my and Euphemia's conversation?" with wicked smirk. He had slight blush as he answered: "If you don't want to answer just say so" I smiled but thought to not tease him anymore and said: "It's only normal conversation between rivals" he blushed and mumbled word idiot. With I expected that he knows that she knows my feelings towards Lelouch, so he wouldn't feel I had confess him to get his hands off Euphemia to get her to myself.

At Lunch break was a bit awkward feeling in air but suddenly out of nowhere appeared Euphemia with wide smile. "Hey! May I join with you guys?" she said without any understanding of situation I nodded and Lelouch said to her: "Well there's no harm in it, we are here at roof top every lunch time, so you can join any time you want" I blinked. She looks happy for invitation Lelouch gave her, suddenly she looked at me as if asking I was fine with it I said: "If Lelouch invites you then I'm fine don't look for my permission" and sighed after it. Lelouch said: "Don't speak like I'm not here" he acted as nothing happened, Euphemia tried to cover up but it was no use. "Suzaku's outfit was your work right Euphemia?" I heard this first time and asked: "Really? She did that flashy prince outfit?" Lelouch looked at me as he continued: "Oh, I forgot we discussed about it while you were gone I was supposed to tell you that our outfit were only borrowed from craft club who made them for theater club" I felt for a moment deceived right there. Euphemia looked delighted and said: "I bet you looked great in that!" while happily eating her lunch.

Over a month passed away in carefree way until, Lelouch noticed C. C. again nearby school so he suddenly said us to go ahead and run off on his own. "Nunnally!" I yelled and she knew without my saying that I needed to go with him so she said: "Just go Suzaku, I ask Milly to take me home if it's necessary" and waved to me. I run after him which was quite easy because he wasn't fast runner, also because C. C. had stopped moving around. "Why are you spying her around?" I asked from him but he hushed me, which made me a bit pissed off but once I noticed movement so went more hidden. "Could it be that serial killer?" I asked whispering and he only nodded to me, it was girl not guy that talked to C. C. so I asked again: "Isn't that a girl?" he sighed. "No one said it was guy, avoid looking in her eyes her geass might be self-active" he said it in really low voice, from that I started to understood what he said before. "Just like in happened in Euphemia's case?" I asked just he froze so I withdraw my question by saying: "You don't have to answer; I just thought that might be case" we had to follow them for a while. As we had reached to large mansion we finally heard their conversation.

"You're going to start from here? It's Lelouch vi Britannia's old building. Didn't you say you were huge fan of him?" girl with long black hair grinned and said with insanity glitter in her eyes: "That's why I'm going here first; someone other than Lelouch vi Britannia dares to live here? I need to see that motherfuckers face" she walked in but C. C. stayed outside, Lelouch waved to follow him some other route to inside. "Her geass is to turn anyone who sees them into obedient or so C. C. said" Lelouch said as we head inside I was a bit confused so I asked: "Obedient?" he looked at me and explained it to me: "Mine was 'Make someone do a favor' in other words 'order' her most likely makes them obedient to all her whims" he knew that much for first time meeting. "C. C. told you that?" his answer yes to my question stunned me and he continued: "She doesn't like her, though she was one to that gave her the geass" that I figured as we followed them here. However suddenly we heard suspicious sound on upstairs with gunshots, Lelouch told me to stay still and to not make any hasty moments.

Lelouch turn to take charge

I find it odd that Suzaku did as I said but I guessed it was because he trusted I didn't want to think he was under her geass. I went for look the killer I wanted to find out if she was the serial killer that killed my parents and ever since I heard from C. C. about this girl I went to find Zero's helmet. I brought it with me improved every day to school, I thought it would come handy since Zero's helmet was one-side mirror gaze type of geass didn't get pass it.

I stopped her make sure she would think I have gun "Okay, miss serial killer I have question to ask you; did you killed all the Lamperouge family?" I asked her she laughed madly and said: "I was only looking for my prince of darkness that family was mistake" and she quickly turned around I was froze I didn't know what happened but once Suzaku came I got woken for some reason. He looked worried as he asked: "What happened here you been just standing still like an idiot for sunrise?" I noticed it and cursed that girl. "I was begin cautious yet got trapped in her geass" I didn't remember what she said in moment but Suzaku rushed me to leave there so I left with him. "Don't you remember anything that happened?" I looked to him quick glance at Suzaku but returned back to stare away from him. "Where my helmet disappeared?" I suddenly noticed my helmet went missing and Suzaku was shocked so I continued as we returned to school: "Her geass apparently can't be blocked by even special glass, means she is too powerful in close combat I bet her ability works only as she is around in certain distance" Suzaku was even more worried and asked: "So you will froze like that every time she comes close to you? How you are going to beat her?" I smirked as I said: "Find out enemies powers and weakness is one step to victory, when I can't get close to her I just ask friend do it for me" he smiled back to me.

As we got to school though we missed many classes for the day; whole day didn't went past and we got to club too. Nunnally was worried about us but she looked happy that we were back to her any without wounds; Milly seemed to know why we weren't at school. She gave us a lecture before giving Nunnally back to our escort, Suzaku was right they were not alike I knew them in past life. Normally Nunnally wouldn't tell or Milly wouldn't get openly mad like this, I felt somehow relieved as we returned to home. I had to figure out some plan against this crazy chick so I excused myself and went to my room to study same time. I took a break from studying and went living room to watch TV, when came live news about this serial killer Nunnally and Suzaku joined too as they heard.

Crazy girl had my helmet which most likely was reason why she dared to move around in survey camera filled. She said the worst thing ever on live TV broadcast: "I know you watch this Lelouch Lamperouge! I have something to say to you, I love you. My prince of darkness" Suzaku looked at me as if asking what I was going to do, I sighed hard this was bad this girl was completely out of her mind. "If there were more people to help it could be great but I don't want to involve any more people in this" I had to come out something I could pull out with Suzaku so after saying that I returned to my room. They both looked pretty worried as I left there, Suzaku followed me and asked: "What about the student council club? We could ask for them?" I asked him if he wanted to involve them. "Then ask, I'm aware that you don't listen my reasons but right now-" he could tell that I was upset yet he did it again without my permission.

His kiss back then at hallway was overwhelming just like now it was and made my knees felt a weaken so I had to push him away from me. That time I was sure that he was only messing around with me and did it only to prove his point of view until he slipped out his feelings when we discussed about Euphemia. I was only messing around with him back as he had messed with me, but he always was my inspiration of fighting back Lelouch vi Britannia's fate instead to become proud of begin Lelouch Lamperouge. I said before going in my room: "If you do that without my permission again it'll be last time we see each other" I knew I was a bit harsh on him considering I didn't dislike it either. But the afterwards feeling was even more overwhelming this time and I couldn't figure any reason for it that made sense to me.

Next day we didn't much speak to each other, though it was Suzaku so far that started our conversation I just didn't realize it until now. Right now there were more things to worry about then his unusual behavior, once I remembered that girl's geass I decided that say him when Nunnally wasn't around to hear it: "I know you know this but I want confirm it from you, right now you're only one of us that isn't effect by this girl's geass so in the very bitter end you have to not look in her eyes and protect Nunnally" he was a bit unsure but he said: "Yeah" I tried to make him look at me as I continued: "You would do that even if it was me?" he got surprised by that and looked away as he said: "I don't say I'll protect her even if it meant to kill you, that I can't do I'll figure way to save both of you" I sighed. He was thinking I'd ask that from him? I thought it for a moment but laughed for it and said: "I know that, but reason why I told this is no matter what you do to bring me back to my senses I'll forgive it though I might not in right away" his confused but his look wasn't discomfort able like before this conversation.

"Even a kiss?" he suddenly asked and I said: "I said you that I won't forgive if you kiss me without permission, think rest of yourself you idiot" I bet he understood it better now. I had slight memory of that moment only thinking about that serial killer and if she was one that killed my and Nunnally's parents. That might be one of the rules of her geass like I had that it'd work only once on same person, more I thought about it more it made sense however it was only over 30% likely to be right. I suddenly saw C. C. heading towards our school alone I told Suzaku to take Nunnally to school and I went to talk to her. She sighed as she saw me; "You really shouldn't go school today Lelouch" she looked worried and I looked in Suzaku's direction I was about to go get them back.

"Don't worry she didn't went there as student or anything like that as long they stay normal routine they'll be fine" she said which a bit made me feel even more nervous, but she continued: "Her geass doesn't work if she doesn't see your eyes though she can memorize many, I'm sorry Lelouch if I knew this would happened-" I stopped her in there and said: "I thought you'd stop giving anyone geass but it's not like I'd hate you over it, my geass made me happy in its way" she looked relieved. "You never change" it kind of pissed me off and I complained: "I have, but my feelings from those times hadn't changed" she giggled so I just decided to go to school. I might have been in her memories but I needed to test out how close her control zone might be in.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I got surprisingly busy by work and school at same time I forgot put them here (^_^)D *d's sweat drop* This tells badly how their memories of last reincarnation comes to them, Lelouch remembers his own words only not relationships for exactly otherwise he would remember Euphemia begin last life his step sister ... Suzaku's is fuzzy no in a way doesn't really member anything perfectly but Euphemia he remebers, think it as if looking uncapled tv with a lot buzz in it and lack of visuality to see what is happening. with that image you're close!<p>

Or you can think Lelouch remembers everything perfectly. But to think how you would like about his intentions from now gives me goosebumps some of parts I don't still know how to solve but I hope I find away before I get to by writing so far...


	4. Loveless geass vs Lelouch

**Loveless geass vs. Lelouch**

None story teller! (Know-it-all story teller)

Lelouch went around school same time few times stopped to look through spyglass all possible places for her to be in school until he found her. She stared towards of the gate as Lelouch had suspected, also he suspected that her geass worked around as far as she could see yet he was around 150m from school and felt like he wasn't under geass power. Lelouch decided to go quietly as he marked trees on his way approaching Asford academy's back, so when he would went under geass he would look the distance for it later. He froze in 60m away from school and dark haired girl noticed him; whispered to him as she got him: "You tried ambush me? Don't worry I'm not mad because now you are mine and I'm not letting you go this time" she smirked grabbed Lelouch arm and walked with him out of school.

Meanwhile Suzaku was begin worried Lelouch odd words before, when he couldn't understand why he told it or what he meant. As he remember part which before Lelouch had laughed part of it 'bring back to my senses' he realized what he might be doing and rushed to Kallen at break and asked her: "Do you think you, Milly and others would agree to help on capturing serial killer?" her answer to this was no but Suzaku asked again: "Then would you guys help on finding Lelouch?" her eyes got wide. She was shock for some reason and yelled as her voice echoed in whole school: "What the hell happened to Lelouch?" Suzaku was more shock of voice. "He went after serial killer. I thought it was weird in morning he said something that sounded like as if he was saying 'take care Nunnally for me if I die' and left me escort her to school lying 'I'll be right back' if he doesn't show up in school today-" well Kallen's expression said a lot and told him to at least stay put until to school end in case Lelouch would show up.

Suzaku told everything he knew about serial killer that and also why Lelouch was hunting him down Nunnally was unusually brave. "Her geass works on those who can see it right? There for it won't work on me so I should be allowed help out find Lelouch!" she said though everyone disagreed and thought it was still bad bring her with them but eventually she got her wish. Suzaku only wished that it wasn't too late to find him, also wished that she didn't put Lelouch to kill anyone. They tried finding him for week but no signs for anything even serial killing in Japan had caused Suzaku was getting desperate. As Lelouch was missing for 9 days Suzaku was looking for Lelouch with Kallen who was really in bad mood the whole time.

"You knew all that but you let him go off by on his own?" she suddenly asked from Suzaku, who was feeling down: "Yeah, I shouldn't let him" she rolled her eyes and said: "I'm not here to make you feel better so suck it up like man" Suzaku suddenly noticed smoke in air. They both hurried to look where it came from, though suddenly Suzaku heard movements and stopped as Kallen crushed in his back. "Don't stop so suddenly!" she said and cursed him but he hushed her and she saw Lelouch coming out with dark haired girl clinging on to him. She jumped out of hide and started yelling to that girl about stuff like personal space that sounded like normal girls arguing about guy. Suzaku was stunned that she wasn't controlled by geass though she stared at her but she didn't looked at her. Suzaku realized her geass was active as she looked in someone's eyes, so he yelled it to Kallen but that girl seemed to panic from it. She was about to look at her when Lelouch cover her face and told us to leave, Suzaku was stunned did she used him to help avoiding exposing anyone on her geass.

Suzaku was trigger by girls smirk as she touched him too familiarly so he grabbed Lelouch's shirt collar and tried to call him to snap out of it. "I'm perfectly in sane, knight Zero" he looked really upset that Lelouch said that, yet it sounded nothing like he would say because it sounded like he was saying 'insane'. "Will you stand aside I'm escorting princess here?" Lelouch said when Suzaku didn't say anything but instead oh answering he punched Lelouch which even Kallen didn't could expect that. Girl suddenly collapses down and Kallen backed off since it seemed creepy, Suzaku noticed it but took Lelouch and dragged him out of there. Kallen followed him for a while but Suzaku said that he wanted to talk Lelouch privately, who suddenly spoke back: "What's meaning of this Knight Zero?" his glare made Kallen want to leave and fast. "I inform others that we found Lelouch" she said as an excuse before she run away as fast as she could.

"What's wrong with you? You're Lelouch Lamperouge!" he said while holding him still, Lelouch suddenly mumbled about princess beginning calling him as Suzaku had it enough. "If you don't stop speaking about someone who isn't here I'm not going to response for my action" Lelouch looked straight to him as he said: "Euphemia isn't coming back by screwing other's fairs" his begin not understand that he wasn't Lelouch vi Britannia nor this wasn't that person's time really had Suzaku pissed off. "Fine" Lelouch first smirked as if he won argument but little he knew Suzaku's feelings. Suzaku kissed Lelouch one deep kiss and as Lelouch knees let him down Suzaku heard him call out for him, which sound same as he had snuck in his room. So he kissed him again and slides his leg at inner thigh of Lelouch towards groins; caused him moan out in shocked react of sound his own voice he said: "Suzaku, w-wait" Suzaku noticed Lelouch's reaction.

Lelouch was clearly turned on and Suzaku whispered to him: "If you want to me to stop try to prove you are Lelouch Lamperouge that I know" Lelouch didn't say anything. Suzaku swallowed hard before he opened Lelouch's jacket and shirt he only backed up to lean against tree Suzaku kissed his neck he left mark in it. He touched Lelouch's chest, which made him starlet from it but his hand travelled around feeling out his chest. Lelouch suddenly said: "I-I have to go" but Suzaku didn't let him instead slides his hand down and touched his harden one as he said: "Where you are planning on going in this condition?" he moaned instead of answering. "Suzaku stop! I can't think straight" Suzaku kissed him after saying: "Prove you're you" with slight movement he caused Lelouch to moan impatiently. Suzaku realized he was close to come and was about to help out, when Lelouch reach out to touch his harden one.

"Lelouch" Suzaku moaned without noticing Lelouch had come already, Suzaku thought he might returned back but couldn't bring himself to stop. "More" Suzaku thought he didn't believe what he heard until he heard it again coming from Lelouch so I he kissed him and whispered: "I hope you don't regret it" while sliding his pants off. Lelouch feet caused him to lost able to stand anymore Suzaku kneel down with him and teased starting with one finger. Lelouch moaned arms wrapped around Suzaku's neck, until he got it enough moist to put in however Suzaku whispered before it: "I'm going to do it now, are you okay?" Lelouch didn't answer to it instead kissed him. As Suzaku had it all in him; he called out Lelouch as they both were edge Lelouch kept repeating calling: "Suzaku" until they come and Lelouch got drowsy.

Suzaku hoped whole time that Lelouch would had returned normal but it wasn't what happened there, so he dressed Lelouch up and carried him on his back. Suzaku got Lelouch to student council where everyone else was waiting for him and Kallen sighed as she saw both of them. "You couldn't bring him faster?" she complained and Suzaku was about to cry as he said: "He didn't remember me or Kallen; I think we should tie him down to make sure he doesn't escape" they all looked worried but agreed on Suzaku's suggestion.

Too bad because that was when Lelouch said: "No I'm fine so put me down Suzaku" Suzaku shook his head and said: "Prove first that you're you not some kind of puppet" Lelouch was a bit shaking but he said: "She is killer of our parents, Suzaku. I told you that I'll be right back didn't I? Did you skip school just to find me?" he laughed little. All were shock of Lelouch's memory lost and Suzaku said: "Idiot, you been gone for days. We looked for you 9 days straight, I should have come with you" Lelouch was shocked too and squeezed tighter while said: "I caused trouble to you guys, I'm sorry" such words made Suzaku feel even worse. Milly suddenly said: "Let's take Lelouch inside to rest, let's save lecture to later and instead celebrate founding him" Suzaku nod and carried him to Milly's leaded room. "There's actually beds in here?" Suzaku said as put Lelouch down on one that was in that room Milly smirked as she answered: "Well our school provides living places for students that come from far; this is one currently unused" she left to do club president's things.

As she had left there, Lelouch looked to Suzaku who was face in other direction. "What did I said to you Suzaku, when I wasn't me?" Suzaku seemed to be spacing out but his question brought him back for a bit. "You spoke like you were Lelouch vi Britannia" from there he remembered few things and said: "Whatever you did to separate me from her I appreciate it" Lelouch words. Suzaku wasn't looking at him as he said: "I can't stop thinking that I could have done better" Lelouch had grabbed collar of his shirt and cause Suzaku lose balance and smash his head on Lelouch lap. "But results are alright" and kissed him on forehead causing Suzaku to dazzling him as he said: "What you mean by that?" Lelouch suddenly smirked. "You didn't do anything 'H' stuff to me or did you?" caused Suzaku panic and start explaining things when he shut him up as he said: "So it wasn't dream huh? It actually happened" Suzaku notices his face was bright red.

"I didn't mean to go that far, I swear!" Suzaku said panicking but eventually he lost hope for Lelouch forgiveness so he continued: "It must be awful that I held you such away but please don't hate me" Lelouch mumbled words that sounded like 'shut up' Suzaku was almost to start explaining again. Lelouch leaned and kissed him, causing Suzaku puzzle for some time until Lelouch said: "If I thought it awful I would have resisted after first time you kissed, the fact I didn't accept your confess as you did it was because I was afraid of losing you" Suzaku listened quietly as Lelouch Continued: "After first time we met I thought I'd want to spend rest of my life with this guy" Suzaku was so happy that he couldn't believe such words to be true. "Though until High school, I thought it was impossible" Suzaku laughed to it and Lelouch got a bit angry to him so he continued: "To me it's more embarrassing that you don't last even half minute in chess, but I don't complain since you aren't interested in chess" he stopped suddenly. "I wasn't interest in sex, though I happened to hear about yaoi from girls that came to café" Suzaku nodded and said: "Yeah I heard it in mid-high school, but generally it's gross" Lelouch realized Suzaku was feeling same way.

"Lelouch can I kiss you?" Suzaku asked as he sits up, when other hand Lelouch turned back to red as he said: "You may do as you wish" Suzaku smiled and kissed lightly on lips. Lelouch looked really displeased as he realized that was it, Suzaku without any understanding of the moment said: "W-what are you so mad about L-Lelouch?" slight panicking in tone. "The fact that I give you permission to kiss me and it's something so childish" Lelouch said but quickly Suzaku answered to it: "It's because it was first time to ask for it, that I thought I shouldn't take too much of advance in that" but as little while passed Lelouch said: "Whatever you want I'll give permission for it for now but if you're going to do it, go find better lube" which turned Suzaku red, but he quick kissed on forehead and went to door. "I'm going to see if I find some, also make sure they don't walk in middle of it" he ran and Lelouch covered his blush but eventually both were dragged down to celebrate return of Lelouch.

Kallen looked at Lelouch face and asked: "Are you coming sick? Your face is red" Suzaku bit smiled awkward smile to them. Then Milly pronounced: "Okay to avoid losing our dear friend Lelouch to psychopathic bitch we going in war against her, for the matter of planning is all on Lelouch's job since you're only one who know how to avoid this girls geass" Lelouch seemed a bit touched from her speech but he came to Milly as soon as he told everyone who to process in capturing her. Plan was decided to put on use tomorrow and everyone was demanded to return home to prepare to tomorrow's war play. Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally talked happily all the time until they reached to their home.

Lelouch turn to take wheel

We returned to Suzaku's resident without any accident or bump into that girl whatsoever, however it felt really odd to walk in the home. I could tell I wasn't been there for long time and Kururugi family apparently seemed happy too they called cops that I was been found, which I didn't knew beforehand. "How I was stayed hidden for 9 days though so many were looking for me?" I asked Suzaku as others were calmed down but to hear from him that he didn't know it either was a shock. "The fact that even killing spree had stopped so we couldn't even find you by following through that girl" as I heard that from Suzaku it sounded like that girl only wanted Lelouch vi Britannia and nothing else. "Don't think it too deep Lelouch once this girl is captured, killing spree will not start again" he said to me with smile, which made me to come in conclusion that it's exactly like. That's why she wanted me because I reminded of him.

"Suzaku, don't hide anything from me okay?" looked straight at me as he said: "That wouldn't be wise since you are one makes the plan, but I didn't say that because I was scare that you might volunteer to go with her to stop her killing" I sighed I thought he might have such a fear and I didn't blame him in few years backwards I might as well did it. "But if something happens to me she will just find new Lelouch vi Britannia and killing spree would start again until she finds one" I knew that by this I get Suzaku understand I wouldn't do it no matter what. "I started to think that she might have planned all this" that was unusual from him as I listen why he thought that but my answer was: "Then I have to know her somehow and-" I cut my own sentence because I thought of person who she might be.

I told it to Suzaku and we figured out her name by going through old records of kinder gardens place where I went I remembered she came in there for moment but was transferred pretty fast to other place. Miku Whitestone or something, Nunnally heard that name and said: "She came to our house once play don't remember big brother" I didn't recall something like that. I met her at six years old Nunnally was two she couldn't remember if she came to visit in our house, but then she said: "Oh yeah, big brother wasn't home back then you were outside" it started to sound like stalker. "She talked on and on about Lelouch vi Britannia, I recall that I had turned six by then" Suzaku was as shocked as I was, she tried to remember more about this girl but apparently she didn't remember any more of it. "You might have been under her geass after that which also explains why you don't remember anything about that day" Nunnally was shocked and few tears came down from her cheeks as she said: "She was my friend too" they didn't stop pouring down.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she reached out for me, I didn't notice it until I hold her in my arms. "Nunnally, can you see?" I asked hoping she did, she looked at me and suddenly said: "Big brother, are you hurt? There's red spot in your neck" it took time to realize what it was and Suzaku suddenly said: "Sorry Nunnally I did that, someone had to drag him out of there but he didn't much listen reason" I was thinking that she would see through such a lie. "Don't worry Nunnally. It doesn't hurt" I said to her as I hoped she would buy it and she said: "Hm? Suzaku as I thought you seem happier than a long before Lelouch went missing" she said as she holds Suzaku's hand when he helped her back to her wheelchair.

It was trap for him to reveal the lie I taught it to her, Suzaku went right into it which made it unbearable to watch. "Geez, two of you. How long you been deceiving me?" I looked to Suzaku and said: "About half minute" with smiling at the end; but he didn't get pissed off instead he was embarrassed and said: "Sorry I didn't mean to lie to you but back then I wasn't really prepare to reveal it" she nod and put her hand in cross. "That's why I like big brother more, he only lied half minute" with childish tone, I sighed and said: "That's not nice Nunnally digging up others feelings and expect them to be true to them" she chuckled and said she was only joking. "But I could have cheer on you, since I knew big brothers feelings" Nunnally continued with childish tone and Suzaku laughed both were unnecessarily energy.

Suzaku showed up in my room before I was going to sleep, I knew his intention but honestly I didn't know how to react to it. "Why aren't you in your own room?" I knew it was obvious but I had no other way to figure it out in mind at moment. "I thought you might be lonely by yourself so I came to sleep with you" without any embarrassment in his words, then I saw pillow and blanket with him. "Oh that sort of sleep over" I said accidently he looked a bit wicked as he said: "I don't mind to do IT, too" I snorted to it and said: "Well, it's if you have better lube with you" he started going through his pocket. I took it as it fell on floor and said: "I guess this will do" it was lotion for sensitive skin. "Lelouch are you sure?" it kind of pissed me off so kissed him but my annoyance of him asking that in the whole night didn't disappear.

At morning I remembered it clearly about that day I had my head full of thoughts of that girl when I was under her geass it felt some sort of love but in my logic it's was nothing like that. That geass makes someone seem like they love you and act all obedient to every whim she has in her mind. Forcing her in other peoples mind so none could ignore her; sounds more like someone's really lonely person's wish for to only have people stop ignoring her. Saddest part in her case was that she didn't know just how twisted she had become because of over-using of her geass. "60 meter range huh?" I thought out loud and Suzaku woke up to respond: "What is?" though I ignore it at moment since I was still trying recall anything that might help me to catch her. Suzaku pinched me; "What you're doing?" he smiled as he answered to me: "I was checking that it wasn't dream". "Isn't it supposed to be positive" he smiled to my words before answering: "Yep, no mistake it is real Lelouch alright" I was pissed but he tried to make me calm down by saying: "In my dreams you'd not say that that's why I know it's you" his carefree laugh for it didn't help at all.

I sighed and said: "I know that as long as I'm 60 meter away from her I'll be fine. However I been wondering why she didn't took me with her in that house?" Suzaku looked like he was hiding something I had to little interrogate him to get him say: "I called police ever since I heard that scream and told about situation inside, you were staring into empty space as I and police rushed there. You only came back as police had went to outside look for the killer, since you didn't remember anything our family took care of rest" I was seriously without knowing protected by Suzaku. "Again" I accidently said out loud which made Suzaku look worried so I corrected myself: "Nothing I owe both your family and to you huge favor" he cheered up and said: "Don't think about it too deeply, it's good to have you back!" his those words really saved me though I still felt defeated begin every time protected like that.

As we went to school I bumped into someone in crowded hallway, I felt chill right down to my spine. I apologized fast and left without glance to whom I was bumped into Suzaku followed me and as I was slowing down he pulled me with him. We got to the roof of school when he asks if I was okay, I nod without answering properly. "That girl was there" he suddenly said and I lost strength from my knees slowly I leaned against wall and slide to sit down. "Are you seriously okay?" he came to look at me offered his hand but I shoved it away. "Quit it! I'm fine" I had said but as I saw his worried expression on his face I continued: "I got seriously bad feeling as I bumped into the girl that I felt like I needed to escape from there. I didn't meant to be rude but right now-" Suzaku knew what I was going to say and crouched to make sure I saw his eyes after that he said: "Lelouch I can't leave you alone even for a second at least not right now, because-" his next words echoed right deep inside me which were: "I need you" I couldn't keep tears from falling down. "Idiot" I whispered he laughed a bit but when I continue it caused: "That's my line, you big idiot" he wrapped his arms around me.

Suzaku's scent and heartbeat calmed me down strangely well as some time passed he suddenly says: "What's your line?" mood changed fast from calm to piss off. "The last part of course! Just forget it already" his expression was for a moment deep in thoughts but suddenly he smiled and said: "Finally you cheered up! Now let's go back to class, Lelouch" I swear he wanted to say something else too but couldn't.

Heh, I had it this far until I got really busy, don't worry soon next one comes up too. They end up every time longer and longer then I expect, I'm sorry this might be too gory in it's own way at adult content part. The mysterious geass user is going to be problem but I leave it to next few chapter to you to puzzle about :P Okay beloved people more daily life and suspense in next episode so wait for it I think I can pull it up until next week end (^_^)D I hope so (sorry that one mature part was cut off by Lelouch, who's too shy to tell it)


End file.
